1. Field
This invention generally pertains to chemo-therapeutic methods of causing bronchodilation in individuals having respiratory disorders such as emphysema, intrinsic or allergic asthma, or other related diseases. The invention specifically comprises a new therapeutic use of 15(S)-1,11.alpha.,15.alpha.-trihydroxy-9-oxo-13-trans-prostene as a bronchodilating agent.
2. Prior Art